despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Minions
The Minions are small, yellow, cylindrical creatures, who have one or two eyes. They are the signature characters of the Despicable Me series. They bring much of the comedy in the film, and they are known as the scene-stealer of the movie. Frequently, they speak in an incomprehensible language, called Minionese, occasionally switching to English. They are much childish in some ways, yet they seem to be very intelligent in certain aspects. , Kevin, Stuart, and Dave having an ice cream party from Despicable Me 2]] They are impulsive creatures with little self-control, but with a wide-eyed wonder and odd innocence that endears them to viewers and makes them relatable. They can be pesky when they are doing weird interactions with other people, animals, or objects; they are also famous for their gibberish-speaking language. Minions have standard English names (see below). Unlike most other criminal masterminds and their usual doctrine of abusing their henchmen, Gru gets along famously with his minions. He genuinely seems to like them and shows appreciation for their hard work and support. He even seems to know each of them by name. Appearance As a rambunctious bunch of simple-minded homunculi, Minions are a similar size and shape, but have unique features to tell them apart, such as height, number of eyes, roundness or secondary features such as hair, eye/pupil size or clothing. Minions are yellow and wear black gloves, small black boots, metal goggles accommodating their number of eyes, and blue jean overall with Gru's emblem on the fronts. Minions possess few additional physiological characteristics; with a crack and a shake, they can double as glow sticks for activities in the dark, such as going through ventilation ducts. They additionally can survive without air, as one is seen in outer space without oxygen in Despicable Me. Though there are several hundred minions, there are only about forty-eight possible combinations of height and build (short and chubby, medium, tall and thin), hair (tall buzz-cut, short buzz-cut, sprout, combed, spread out, bald), and eyes (one, two). One-eyed minions are always almost all small, although a tall one-eyed minion appears in a promotional artwork. Tall Minions are all with Sprout-Cut Hair. Personality They are fiercely loyal to Gru and Dr. Nefario and extremely eager to please, willingly helping with any evil plans, but at the same time they are friendly and fun-loving. Despite being relatively simple-minded, they are capable of building weapons, operating those weapons, using computers, and even driving. They express themselves mostly through actions, not words: their "language", Minionese, is fairly basic, they speak in a strange jabber combined with various human languages. Hence, their language is incomprehensible to most humans, though they do understand English. It is also possible to isolate elements of Japanese from their speech patterns. Minions love bananas and apples (or "bapples", as they call them), and the mere sight of one of these fruits can result in complete chaos. They also enjoy fine arts and find anything having to do with buttocks extremely funny. There are few things these little guys do not find funny. They love trying new things and presumably they also love potatoes (they mention potatoes on occassion.) They dislike being unsure of themselves, and when Gru leaves questions unanswered. Their sense of humor is somewhat childish, if not silly, laughing from the sound of bubbles in a water filter, scanning their own butt in a copy machine and when mentioned words such as "bottom". Minions also enjoy playing, especially with Agnes, Edith, and Margo, as seen in the toilet paper fight scene. Notable Minions For the category of all the identified minions in the film, see here. The italic names below are those minions who have distinctive appearances in different films. Despicable Me *''Carl'' *'Dave' *''Jerry'' *'John' *''Kevin'' *'Mark' *''Phil'' *'Stuart' *''Tim'' ''Orientation Day'' *''Bob'' *'Dave' *''Kevin'' *'Stuart' Despicable Me 2 *''Bob'' *''Carl'' *'Dave' *'Donnie' *''Jerry'' *''Kevin'' *'Lance' *''Phil'' *'Stuart' *''Tim'' *''Tom'' ''Panic in the Mailroom'' *'Ken' *'Mike' Minions *''Bob'' *'Chris' *'Dave' *'Eric' *'Henry' *''Kevin'' *'Norbert' *'Stuart' *''Tom'' *'Tony' Despicable Me 3 *'Mel' Quotes "Poppadom?" — Stuart when disguising as a girl. "Gelato!" — Minions (means ice cream). "Kanpai!" — Kevin (means cheers). "Pwede na?" — Minions (means "can we start"). "Papoy?" — When Minions are talking about toy. "WHAAAT?" — Jerry. "Para tu" — Phil when giving Agnes a toy. "BEE-DO! BEE-DO!" — Carl mimicking fire truck siren. "Ka ga" — A Minion when excited to join a beach party. "Bottom" — Tom and Stuart making fun of Silas Ramsbottom's name. Gallery Trivia *Minions are the stars of the mobile games Minion Rush and Minions Paradise. *Minions are the official mascots for Illumination Entertainment as well as Universal Pictures. *A minion makes a cameo in another Illumination Entertainment movie, The Lorax. *Minions' quotes are now one of the popular internet memes. *The models of the Minions are redesigned in the following films: the color of their skin is brighter; the teeth are aligned instead of crooked; new hairstyles or Minions can be seen (bald, short-spiked, and half-bald). **In the first film, Minions have slightly crooked teeth while in the second film, they have aligned teeth. *Eric Guillon, the art director of the Despicable Me movie series, is the creator of the minions. *In the first film, Minions have slightly crooked teeth while in the second film, they have aligned teeth. *Minions may be based off the servbot from Megaman Legends as they both are Minions/Servants to an evil character and they both have the same color scheme. *The Minions have personalities that are similar to the Raving Rabbids from the Rabbids video game series. *Minions have only three fingers, possibly because most classic cartoon characters are drawn with only three fingers. *In the first film, there were really only seven well know main and notable minions that names are mentioned by Gru and has a big part which are: Dave, Stuart, Kevin, Jerry, Tim, Mark and Phil. *Their existence as artificial beings is noted by the final schematics in the little girls' room. Minions are possibly made from humans by the Minionizer, a ray gun that turns humans into Minions, as seen in Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem at Universal Studios. **This is generally considered as non-canon (or just something Gru invented for the express purpose of the ride). *According to Pierre Coffin, there are over 899 minions. **In the theatrical poster of the second film, it shows that there are at least 10,400 minions. *There are six names of minions (Carl, Jerry, Kevin, Phil, Tim, and Tom) that can refer to two different minions among all the films. *Although unintentional, the names of the two minions, Tom and Jerry, could be a reference to the Tom and Jerry cartoons featuring Thomas the Cat and Jerry the Mouse. *During the weeks leading up to the box office premiere of the film Minions, a wide variety of minion-themed merchandises, products and tie-in advertisements began popping up in retail stores and the mainstream media under the largest-scale and most expansive promotional campaign launched by the film’s distributor Universal Pictures in its history. Among the nearly a dozen companies involved in the partnership include McDonald’s, General Mills, Tic Tac, Hostess, Amazon and Kotex, as well as major media and tech companies like the UK’s Sky Broadband and China’s VIVO, as well as Universal’s parent company Comcast. Navigation Category:Minions Category:Protagonists Category:Featured Articles Category:Minions Paradise Characters